


Vetitum

by orphan_account



Category: Witch Mountain Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, F/M, First Time, Incest, Maybe underage?, Not sure how old they are in the 2nd movie, Protective Siblings, Siblings, or the age of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t talk about it at first. The lingering touches, the drawings. Tia ignores the way Tony intimidates any boy who even seems like he’s interested in her and Tony pretends he doesn’t hear the things Tia breathes across their minds, until it all just becomes too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vetitum

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is my first time writing something like this. Please don't be mean. Don't like, don't read. Though I doubt anyone is going to read this. I just need these two to be together. First actually smut ever written.

                                                           

                                                                                                 

 

They don’t talk about it at first. The lingering touches, the drawings. Tia ignores the way Tony intimidates any boy who even seems like he’s interested in her and Tony pretends he doesn’t hear the things Tia breathes across their minds, until it all just becomes too much.

Uncle Bené smiled and hugged both Castaway children close against his chest with a promise to be back by the end of the months. Jason O’Day had called in with a report of more children to deliver back to Witch Mountain but the distance was proving difficult with the authorities trailing the RV across the Dakotas.

“Hurry back!” Tia grinned as the old man loaded his bags into their ship.

“Yeah, you promised us a trip to the city this summer.” Tony added.

“Don’t coop yourselves up in the house the entire time I’m gone, you two. The woods are great for hiking this time of year.” Their uncle sighed and waved slightly as he was beamed up into the ship. The siblings waved the ship out of sight then made their way back inside the cabin, locking the door behind them.

Tony sprawled out across the couch, burying his face in a book on Africa. He didn’t even hear his sister calling out her intention of a shower until he heard the water running. The spring was a hot one on the mountain. The Castaways had to keep the house at a chilly 60 degrees most of the days or risk sweating and sickness. Their foreign body temperatures weren’t equipped for Earth’s ever-changing climate and if the ventured outdoors they were typically in need of a shower soon after.

Tia didn’t think anything about getting in the shower straight after their seeing Uncle Bené off. The air was humid and her blonde hair clung to the back of her neck like an uncomfortable turtleneck. It wasn’t until she reached out a hand blindly searching for a towel that she huffed out a breath in frustration.

_‘Tony.’_

**_‘What Tia?’_ **

_‘I need a towel. You used the last clean one this morning.’_

**_‘Why can’t you just energize one?’_ **

_‘You know what Uncle Bené says about using our powers for things like that.’_

Tony rolled off the couch, laying his book down on the coffee table and shuffled into the laundry room to grab a clean towel. He grumbled slightly under his breath about lazy sisters and pushy uncles but rapped on the bathroom door nonetheless.Tia poked her head out from the slight crack she opened in the door and smiled at him as she took the offered towel.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“Yeah.”

Tia hurriedly dried herself off and cut down the hall to her room to get dressed. Jeans and cotton shirts were much cooler to wear in the comfort of the house than the dressier choices in her closet and she tugged her still damp hair up in a ponytail before walking back into the living room.

Tony moved to the armchair. He didn’t acknowledge her entrance but his feet move to the left slightly as she passed him to sit on the couch. Tia flipped through the channels before settling on a music station and looking over at her brother.

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Do we still have that ham?” Tony didn’t look up from his book.

“I think so. And the salad from yesterday.” Tia said turning back to her show as the girls in brightly colored outfits tumbled on screen. “Want me to fix that?”

“Sure.” Tony nodded, watching Tia move to the kitchen. “Thanks.”

By the time Tia had dinner made Tony had finished his book and he moved around her to set the table. They didn’t speak but soon the table was set with filled plates and two glasses of milk waiting for the pair.

“We should watch a movie later.” Tony spoke as he cleared the table and set to washing the plates.

“Alright. What about that new scary one you’ve got hidden behind the bookshelf.” Tia smiled, grabbing the plates from Tony and drying them.

“You know about that one?”

“Yes. But I don’t think Uncle’s spotted it yet so you should be fine.”

They left the empty kitchen again and took up again on the couch. Tony levitated the movie from behind the books and gave his sister a pleading look when she opened her mouth to protest. Tia rolled her eyes but said nothing as the opening credits flashed on screen. The two stretched out on opposite sides of the couch, legs twining and tangling between them as the settled and tuned their focus to the TV and the monster on it.

Outside the house the sky let itself be enveloped in an inky blanket and scattered stars about like tiny nightlights.Tia’s attention drifted from the axe killer to her brother and she cast her gaze between the film to look like she was interested to the boy.

“We should probably go to bed. Its pretty late.” Tony said finally as the credits began rolling and he switched the TV off.

“Yeah.” Neither sibling moved from their position twined together though and Tony clenched his eyes shut as his heart rate quickened.

“Come to my room for a while?” Tony meant the words as command but the request pushed past his lips as he refused to look at Tia.

“Okay.” Tia pushed herself up from the couch and made her way down the hall to Tony’s room before he even got up.

Tony breathed slow, calming breaths as he moved to follow his sister. Tia was sitting on the end of his bed when he walked in. The sight was enough to make Tony forget any thoughts of hesitation as he watched her fidget and look at him hopefully.

“You know we don’t have to…I don’t want to make you do this.” Tony managed as he sat down next to her and set a hand on her knee.

“You couldn’t make me do anything I didn’t want, Tony.” Tia decided primly. She was right. Any choices he made regarding them both went through Tia. If she didn’t agree with something or had her mind set to do it differently there was no stopping her even if he was two years older.

_‘Kiss me.’_

Tony’s mouth was on Tia instantly. One hand gently pushed the blonde on her back and he slid her up on the bed with a burst of energizing. Their mouths locked together messily as Tony coaxed her lips apart and pressed his tongue inside. He straddled her waist, not stopping their kissing even for a moment. Tia panted hard into his mouth and the door to Tony’s room slammed shut. Tony’s hands were hot against her skin as he cupped her face, deepening their kiss. The blonde nipped at the swell of her brother’s bottom lip, making him pull back.

“Shirt. Off.” Tia demanded, unsnapping the buttons with her mind and barely pausing to let Tony slide the shirt off his shoulders. She grasped his necklace, the one she’d bought him, and yanked his mouth back on hers with a forceful kiss. Tony groaned quietly, trying to hold the sound in as the warmth between them grew. His hands slid under the soft fabric of her shirt, rubbing teasingly against the softness of her stomach until his sister writhed beneath him.

“Let me take care of you.” Tony whispered, grinding against the heat between his legs. Tia nodded her head furiously, words not forming as Tony sucked bruising marks against her neck. His hands held her hips tight as he raised himself up just enough to pull of her pants.

_‘Touch me. Please Tony.’_

Tia gasped at the feeling of Tony’s fingers tracing the wetness covered by the thin fabric of her underwear. He moved back up her body, kissing hard slow as one hand continued to explore below. Her hands twisted up the blanket as Tony’s fingers pushed aside the wet fabric to slide tauntingly against the throbbing slit between her legs.

“Breath Tia.” Tony growled low against her ear. His teeth worried the reddened skin there and his breath had his sister quivering. “I’ve got you.” The blonde whimpered as Tony’s fingers pressed inward and he looked down at her with darkened eyes.

“P-please.” Tia could feel the shake in her voice as she arched against him, willing his fingers to move. She could feel his hardness fever-hot against the bareness of her leg. She pressed up against the length and smiled smugly for a second as Tony’s eyes seemed to glaze over and his hands stilled on her thighs.

 ** _‘I’m going to take you apart.’_** Tony rumbled in Tia’s head. Her underwear were on the floor faster than she could respond and Tia shivered with anticipation as her brother moved down between her spread legs.

“Take this off first.” Tony tugged lightly at her top and she wiggled out of the shirt, tossing it to the floor. “Trust me?” Tia pressed her fingers in between the openings of one of Tony’s hands and squeezed.

His mouth was wet against the burning heat and she cried out at the first swipe of his tongue. He was insatiable, ignoring her cries and desperate moaning as he lapped hungrily at the dripping wetness between her thighs. Tia could feel the strange tightness coiling in her body and she tugged at the soft brown locks of Tony’s hair.

“Please. “ She panted, pulling his mouth against hers again and searching it with the hot slide of her tongue against his.

_‘Now Tony.’_

Tony’s hands rubbed softly at the tender flesh of her breasts, making Tia whine and press into his hold. His grasp shifted to squeezing and the blonde sucked dark evidence against Tony’s throat and shoulders. Tony’s focus finally pulled away from the softness of the breasts in his hands to the straining in his of pants. His length ached and his teeth snapped a bite against the skin of one of the breast in his grip as he worked his clothes off.

“We’re doing this my way.” Tia nodded at the words, feeling Tony’s hands slide up her arms to press them above her head and hold them there by the wrists. Tony steadied his breath, kissing her again before pushing in. The tight heat surrounding him made Tony clench his teeth and press his head against Tia’s shoulder to keep from cumming.

Tia’s hands curled, locking her fingers around his as he groaned and thrust in further. Tony waited with shaky breath as Tia tensed and adjusted to the strange feeling. Her voice lapped at his consciousness again soon though.

_‘Move Tony.’_

His hips rolled forward, coating Tony with euphoria and he rocked into Tia.

 ** _‘You are amazing.’_  **He thought and the blonde smile softly, letting him kiss her again.

The tightness wrapped tightly low in Tia again and she moaned at the pistoning as Tony thrust.

“Close.” Tia tried to say, but the word came out a high whine and she freed her hands to grip Tony’s back. “Please.”

Tony didn’t waste time. He pressed his hands firmly into the mattress beside her head and thrust into the hot, wet slit she offered. His body shuddered and tensed as the building pressure snapped and Tony buried his face against Tia’s neck as he came. His fingers trailed softly down her body again, rubbing at the still tight heat between her legs till his little sister cried, clawing at his back and smothering her sounds against his chest.

Tony was the first to move. His arms shook but the boy sat up enough to pull out. He opened his dresser drawer and energized two shirts to his lap, then two pair of boxers.

“Tia.”

“Tia.”

_**‘Tia.’** _

“What, Tony?” Tia yawned, still stretched out against the bed in all her glory.

“Sit up for a minute.”

“Oh Tony.”

“Please, Tia.” Tony smiled gently as she sighed and pushed herself up. He helped her raise both arms and slipped the shirt down over her head. “Swing your feet around now.”

His sleepy sibling complied, resting her head against his shoulder as he tugged the shorts up her legs. Tony pulled on his own clothes next, and then lifted Tia against him as he turned down the blankets. The blonde mumbled praises against his neck making Tony’s face flush as he laid her down. Tia grumbled a soft, discontented sound until Tony settled himself against her. Tia pulled the covers over them with her power and wrapped his arm around her waist, tugging him closer. Tony grinned against her shoulder, holding her tight and pressing kisses all over her face.

_‘I love you.’_

_**‘I love you back.’**_  Tony murmured. He let his forehead rest against Tia’s and the world blurred into oblivion.


End file.
